


The crime to come

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Inspectors, Missions, Murder, Psycho Pass AU, Slice of Life, Worklife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: How old was he ? He looked her age, or younger. Yet such a high Crime Coefficient.He must never have seen an activated Dominator so close. But she couldn’t press it, it was too much. Yachi kept moving toward him, step after step, but she couldn’t takethatstep.





	The crime to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themorninglark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 4 (Caps) prompt :  
> "So you'd shoot a victim who hasn't even committed a crime yet?! "
> 
> \- Psycho Pass

104.

« Yachi Hitoka. »

« Y-yes !! »

First day here and, with no surprise, shaking like a dead leaf in front of Chief Ushijima Wakatoshi.

« You’ll be assigned to Division 3. Inspector Oikawa will show you the place. »

They always told Yachi she was weak-minded, thus her cloudy and easily swayed Psycho Pass, relentlessly balancing like ebb and flow.

  
  


106.

« So~ Where do you come from Yachan ? »

« I-I… College, Tokyo College of Natural Science. »

She heard about that school, a long time ago.

« Oh I studied there too ! » 

_ Yikes _ . Oikawa gave her an insistant look. 

« How come we never met ? »

Yachi was “wondering” too, at this weird coincidence. From the corner of her eyes she sought help from her new colleagues. Eventually a snow white lady pulled her out of this embarrassing conversation.

« Stop teasing this darling Oi-chan ! »

The lady pouted, stating that it was always like that when a new member was joining.

  
  


104.

Yachi quickly got used to her new chair, the split screens and the paperwork. Though she was still pretty nervous when it came to interact with the other squad members, and even more with the other Divisions, despite Haiba’s efforts to push her. It was such a long time since she got to touch and feel and hear so many different things in a day. The greyish furnitures and walls won’t bother her for a while, same for the cantine’s barely acceptable food. Everything was fresh and intriguing. 

 

« May I darling ? »

« Of course !! »

 

Haiba took Yachi by surprise, sitting in front of her with a couple of mini sandwiches and a mango smoothie. 

 

« We are going soon. Do you feel ok ? Did you eat properly ? »

« Yes I just finished ! To be honest I’m a bit nervous… »

« Don’t worry, everybody was. I can tell you that my first day I was so stressed I spent half an hour in the bathroom ! » 

 

Haiba giggled, thinking about these old memories from when she started. Eventually Oikawa drove them toward Yachi’s first mission. It was only the three of them, for a simple grocery store robbery gone wrong.

  
  


114.

_ Crime coefficient is 353. Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target. _

 

Yachi thought it would be like in the movies, or books. They would engage in some kind of comical race to catch the villain carrying the stolen goods. And the villain would surrender obediently when they would be cornered. Sibyl didn’t let that guy run, for a single second. As soon as they entered its scanning field, Oikawa pulled the trigger. So job was done, Yachi and Haiba didn’t have the time to step into the place.

 

The owner reported a partner in crime, wandering in there. The girls were sent to clear the store’s departments. Between the raw meat and ready-cooked dishes, Yachi found a boy holding tightly a bunch of cans and chips. 

  
  


127.

_ Crime coefficient is 301. Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target. _

 

How old was he ? He looked her age, or younger. Yet such a high Crime Coefficient. Yachi was shivering again, how could she not while seeing that poor boy shaking his head in fear. He must never have seen an activated Dominator so close. But she couldn’t press it, it was too much. The boy was slowly pulling away from her, without a sound to alert the others. Yachi kept moving toward him, step after step, but she couldn’t take  _ that _ step.

  
  


152.

_ Crime coefficient is 301. Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target. _

 

Haiba’s Dominator activated.

 

« Haiba wait ! He- Look at him ! It’s a child ! »

 

The boy was sniffling, holding his tears with a wrinkled face.

 

« The crime coefficient ! It’s only one point !! He hasn’t done anything wrong yet you can’t do that !! »

 

Her sweaty hands lifted her Dominator up, pointing at Haiba. The answer she got was a little giggle. Haiba knew that she wouldn’t have the guts to shoot her, and was confident with that.

 

« Come on, Oi-chan is waiting for us. »

  
  


132.

It was frightening, the first time Yachi ever saw a dead body, freshly killed by a Dominator’s blue light and neutral voice. What a contrast with the dark blood pouring from the wounds. The distant light’s reflections was trying to bring glimpses of life to their distorted face, in their eyeballs, still intact. So the barren void in the middle could stare right at Yachi. So the disgusting smell of their guts could fill her lungs.

 

« Darling I know it’s rude but you have to fire next time. »

 

Haiba smiled at a barely uttered « Yes », like it was nothing. It must be nothing for her, Yachi heard that she was doing it since she was a child. Killing criminals, killings innocents, every month, every week. At this very thought Yachi couldn’t help but to feel sick.

 

« Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. » 

 

Haiba was gently rubbing her back while she was vomiting her whole lunch behind their car. Those lifeless eyes and horrible blood scent were carved into Yachi’s mind as a constant reminder. Never, she would never get used to it and didn’t wanted to. 


End file.
